In the field of e-commerce, consumers may browse and purchase a wide variety of products, without ever having access to the actual product. In some cases, shopping online may include reviewing other consumer reviews, and the like, in order to get a better feel for the product. Such information is being incorporated, more and more, in the web pages offering products for sale. However, while such reviews can sometimes be helpful in assessing the objective strengths and weaknesses of certain products, they are often confusing for a consumer, such as when the reviews vary significantly. They can also be unreliable, such as when the “quality” of a product is determined subjectively, or is dependent on other, often unknown, factors related to the individual user or context of use.